I Hate Those Cracking Ceilings
Oh, I always hated those cracking ceilings in our house. When I was a kid and sat downstairs, I always heard the ceiling above me crack. Growing up in an old house was not in my advantage. Whenever I heard those crackings, I got a shiver down my spine and ran to my mother. I always thought it was a ghost or something, guess I’ve watched too many horror movies when I was young. Mother always comforted me. She said that the ceilings on the second floor also always cracked and there can be no ghosts above those ceilings, because this is where the roof of our house is. That place is a tiny space filled with isolation so there are no ghosts up there. That always comforted me as a child. So whenever I was in bed or in the bathroom and heard crackings above me, I just thought: Only isolation. When I got older, the fear and thoughts about ghosts disappeared. The cracking ceilings remained, but I just ignored them. They are part of the house and my life. Now when I’m older, about 18, I bring girls and friends to my house. They all like the fact that it’s a little older than the usual houses. I’m thinking about moving out and going on my own. While I was looking for an apartment for my own, a friend called me. He asked: ‘Are you at home?’ I replied that I was not and he told me to come over to him, it was an emergency. Confused by the weird call from my friend, I went to him. He opened the door and looked at me like he saw something weird. ‘There is something I want to show you,’ he said. We went upstairs to his room. He opened his laptop and I saw an amateur porn site. He said: ‘Don’t ask why, but I was on this site and I saw this video and I called you immediately.’ He started the video and I could not believe what I saw. It felt as if my heart was in my throat. There I saw my room. I was having sex with a girl and it was filmed. ‘I never knew this!’ I said. My friend said that there was more. He clicked on the account and hundreds of videos of me appeared. Videos of me showering, masturbating, and my god, even videos of me sleeping. All was filmed from above. I felt sick. My stomach turned upside down. What the fuck was this? My friend advised me to call the police and to call my parents. A few hours later, the police were in my house. My parents were shocked to hear what I found. I showed them the places where the filming should be coming from. In all those places were tiny holes in the ceiling. The police decided that the ceiling should be opened to see what is up there, maybe someone wired our house or something. If only it was wired, but the truth was much worse. The whole isolation between the ceiling and the roof of the house was gone. When the police investigated that space, they found a man sleeping there! With him was a videocamera. I, I could not believe this. My parents and I screamed in disbelief. They awoke the man and took him away. They left me and my parents disturbed and filled with questions. It turned out that the man lived in the gap between our upper ceiling and the roof from our house for years. He was a homeless man who was reported missing 12 years ago. He ate our food when we were away and used our stuff to keep himself alive. The man told the police he fell in love with me and needed to be close with me all the time. He liked to film me since I was a kid, so I could also be with him when I was away. He put the videos online with our computer when we were away. The last thing he said to the police before the trial is that he liked watching me and smelling me and my clothes when I was asleep. Still shocked from what happened, we moved to another town. We never really recovered from that event. I am just glad that the ceilings in our new house don’t crack. Category:Places Category:Reality